


Living With the Avatar

by drizzleoftherain, gillywulf



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drizzleoftherain/pseuds/drizzleoftherain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillywulf/pseuds/gillywulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra moves in with Asami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Stop sulking. Whining has never gotten you anywhere and it wont start now.” The eldest of the air-kids said as calmly as possible. She was sitting on a twin sized bed carefully undoing her hair bun. 

IkkI’s bottom lip protruded in a pout, “We haven’t shared a room in years much less a bed! Not to mention that you have the worst kind of morning breath, and that’s saying a lot since Meelo doesn’t bother brushing his teeth anymore!” 

Jinora breathed in as much air as her lungs could hold before exhaling slowly, “Korra is back now, she needs her room again. Besides, Meelo and Rohan are also sharing a room so why can’t we?”

“Well, because…because you have a boyfriend now. Do you know how scarred I’d be if I were to accidentally come into the room one day?”

“Kai isn’t allowed in my room, anyway.”

“What if you snore?”

“I don’t snore.”

“What if you turn into some spirit thing and try to choke me in my sleep.”

“Ikki.”

“What if one night you have too much egg custard tart and you keep me up with your farting!”

“Ikki!” Tenzin’s voice came from the door. “I must apologize I thought I had taught my children better than this.” 

The Avatar appeared from behind his large figure, “It’s alright, they probably got used to not sharing a room while I was gone.”

“I’m going to help the White Lotus bring in a bed for Ikki. Your room should be ready by tonight, Korra,” Tenzin took a moment to place a reassuring hand on her shoulder before leaving the room.

Ikki turned to Jinora, her mind loaded with possible insults. 

“Don’t even think about it.”

“Korra!” Pema called out from the kitchen, “Asami is leaving now, come say goodbye.”

She was more than relieved for an excuse to leave the young air-benders alone. From what she could see as she retreated Ikki was about to either play music on a phonograph or smash it against Jinora’s head. 

The two women in the kitchen spoke quietly. Pema chuckled at what Asami said not realizing that the tea cup she had placed in the clean section was still dirty. 

It didn’t take long for her presence to be known, the engineer’s eyes had met her own within seconds. 

“Hey, I wanted to see you before I left.” 

“Oh. Are you heading back home?”

“No, at least not that home. I have an apartment back in the city.”

“So much has changed since I left and I feel like I’ve been getting spoon fed all this new information.” 

“You know what needs changing? Rohan’s diaper.” Pena said, already walking toward one of the rooms. “I swear if by the end of this year he’s not potty trained I’m going to have an aneurysm.”

After a wave of laughter Korra hesitantly observed the woman before her, “So why an apartment? Isn’t it a bit lonely? At least back at the mansion you had the staff.”

Asami diverted her eyes, “I would have been lonely anyway. The mansion is too big, too many memories.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to—”

“I needed to get away from it is all.”

A blast of wind surged through them, followed by a piercing cry.

“IKKI!” Jinora was engulfed in an advancing air bubble. “Give me back my records!”

The younger girl hovered around in her air-scooter, flinging the records in all directions. “Oooooooooh look at this one! It’s from Kai,” she cleared her throat, causing it to drop a few octaves lower. “Thinking of you. I hope these songs are enough to keep me with you while I’m away.”

Korra was sure a vein in the young air-master’s forehead was about burst. She glanced at Asami who had ducked behind the table, a disc missing her by the width of a hair. 

The sound of broken dishes hitting the floor was enough to alert Pema back into the kitchen with a baby Rohan in mid diaper change. 

“Girls! What do you think you’re doing!”

“Ikki is breaking all my records!”

Meelo, who everyone thought to be asleep, emerged from his room, “Whoa! I didn’t know we were training inside today!” A twirl of a hand and bounce later let to another air-scooter dashing through the house. 

The once composed Pema now ran with a broom in hand, the diaper forgotten on the floor. 

She didn’t know when she started laughing but it caused everyone to stop what they were doing. They looked at her as if she had spawned another head. 

Asami stood from behind the table, her eyebrows coming together, “Korra, are you okay?”

“Am I okay? Hahahahaha! I didn’t know how much I missed this.”

“What is the meaning of this!” An angry looking Tenzin dropped the small bed he had been carrying, “Why are there broken dishes everywhere! Why is Rohan walking around naked! Meelo, I just wished you goodnight and kissed you on the forehead!”

It didn’t take long for the kids to dispose of the evidence of air-bending but the damage had been done. 

“It was Ikki! She won’t stop bugging me about my room. Why don’t we just let her sleep at the stables with the bison, I’m sure she’ll fit right in!”

Tenzin began to walk toward Ikki.

Never had a sound of squished poop ever caused a room to go completely silent. Pema brought a hand to her mouth, the distress in her eyes evident. 

Korra didn’t notice when Asami ducked behind the table again but it was probably too late for her to join anyway.

Tenzin’s face was now a shade of red that wasn’t humanly possible. He raised his right foot and examined it as the diaper traveled along with it. Everyone stared as the air-master re-adjusted his cloak and turned on his heel. The squishing sound following him into the bathroom.

“Kids,” Pema said. “If you all help clean up before your father comes back I promise to talk him out of punishments.”

Their downcast faces lit up immediately. They set to work within seconds: picking up the broken glass, gathering what was left of Jinora’s records, and even watering the plants. Pema had even managed to grab a streaking Rohan.

Korra and Asami were left alone again. 

“What was that all about?” the engineer asked.

“The girls aren’t very happy about sharing a room again.”

There was a pause. Korra could tell that Asami was thinking about something. 

“Do you maybe want to come stay with me?” The always confident business woman began to fidget with hem of her jacket. “I mean, only if you want to. It’s a small apartment but there’s enough room for the two of us. And I’m sure Tenzin wouldn’t give you a hard time about it since you’ll be nearby…and—”

Korra chuckled, “I’d love to.”

“Really?”

“Of course! It would certainly make the girls happy if they could have their own room.”

It didn’t take long to convince Tenzin. He was more than willing to allow Korra to stay with Asami as long as she came to him if there were any problems. Asami assured there wouldn’t be. Korra didn’t have much to take with her, her things were back at the Southern Water Tribe and she hadn’t had the time to have them delivered to Air Temple Island.

The ride to Asami’s apartment was full of chatter, as both girls recalled memories of their time in the Ba Sing Se. Korra admired how much Asami tried to keep her up to date with what had been happening while she was gone. She was glad to hear that the White Fall Wolfbats had won the pro-bending championship this year.

They reached a garage under one of the buildings facing Yue Bay. Once they were parked Asami lead them toward the elevator, which ascended up all the way to the top floor. 

Korra wasn’t surprised that Asami not only owned the luxurious penthouse, but the entire sixtieth floor. During their ascension in the bright elevator of opulent gold, rich, red, velvet carpeting, and scattered vintage light fixtures, the taller woman had rambled on about buying all twenty suites on the top floor and converting the area into one big, open space concept home. Small apartment for sure. Korra had tried not to gawk as Asami revealed that she’d sheepishly realized too late that she really didn’t need 20,000 square feet of space. 

Asami had laughed, thrown a delicate strand of brunette hair off her shoulder and declared, “So I just made a simple two bedroom apartment and keep the rest of the areas locked up as different storage units for new inventions and unstable experiments.”

When the elevator opened, Korra was greeted by another posh carpet and a set of twin wooden doors with engraved carvings of the Sato family symbol. Korra would have commented on that cocky detail, except Asami had already marched past her in the usual elegant stride, inserted a shiny key into the vintage padlock, and thrown the doors open inward as though revealing her superhero headquarters for the very first time. She kind of was actually…

This time, Korra’s jaw did drop. Even from here, she could see the Kyoshi Bridge perfectly through the wall-to-ceiling windows adorning the right wing of the apartment. She stepped closer, ignoring all furnishings for now. Her feet didn’t stop moving until her nose was practically touching the impeccable glass, eyes wide and drinking in the panoramic city view. The bay seemed to smile at her from below, as the stars reflected on the midnight blue water. She could see boats gently swaying with the waves, their multicolored sails weeping with the wind. She could see tourists and citizens alike, walking through the brightly-lit shopping district below. She could even see the occasional Republic City Police air blimp!

“Do you like it?”

“Asami, this is incredible!”

“Want me to show you around?”

“Definitely.” 

The suite was all space, glass and light. Asami had a minimalistic style that screamed explorer-always-on-the-move. Except for the inviting foyer, the living room, dinning room and kitchen all shared the same space. The wooden flooring had faded chips of amber.

The living room had a modern couch, love seat and two comfortable armchairs in a misty gray that seemed to sparkle under the spotlight lighting. A plush carpet slept below the centered coffee table that served as the main focus of the area. A strange, ingenious plant with pink petals was set at the top, accompanied by tiny electrical devices that had been forgotten during a hasty escape. There were several partially dismembered statutes made of stone in the corners of the room. They appeared to have been dug up from ancient archeological dig sites, and now served as mere display pieces in an insanely priced suite.

The kitchen had three contemporary, pendant lights above the island counter. The backslash behind the sink was a happy yellow that contrasted with the bright vases and plates on display below the translucent, overhead counters. Korra noticed that Asami had all the appliances that Pema had been pestering Tenzin to buy. Behind the four stools next to the island counter was the dinning room, with its rustic table and six accompanying chairs.

“Cook much?”

“I don’t really have the time for it but since you’ll live here maybe it’ll get some use.”

“You got it! A home cooked meal for the working Sato.”

“Don’t be silly, I could always just swing by a restaurant and grab something to bring home.”

Home. That sounded odd yet it made her feel all warm inside. Sure, the Southern Water Tribe and Air Temple Island had always been her home but she had never felt as if they really were. They were her parents home or Tenzin’s family home. Not her home.

“Hey, don’t look so down. You can cook! I’m looking forward to it. I was only joking about the takeout.”

“Good. I can’t wait to show you my cooking skills.”

They continued their tour with Asami’s room. It was much simpler than Korra had predicted. There was a queen-sized bed with a caramel throw rug at the base. The nightstands at each side of the bed were hovering and fastened to the wall. A small vanity table to the left contained the girl’s designer make-up and perfumes. A standing mirror stood directly next to it, angled so that she could see her reflection from the modern reading chair next to the chrome floor lamp. The overall color palette was a mixture of brown and black. When Korra’s eyes found the dresser, she noticed a neat line of photographs. From one of the frames smiled Team Avatar in front of Asami’s old Sato-Mobile In another, Asami’s parents hugged a younger version of the brilliant inventor as she cuddled into their arms.

The bathroom was directly in-between the two bedrooms. It was spacious, had more than enough counter-space, and contained both a shower and a claw-foot bathtub.

Korra’s room was next. The walls were painted different shades of blue. Like Asami’s bedroom, it contained a queen-sized bed with hovering nightstands. But unlike Asami’s room, there was hardly any kind of decorative pieces, except for a Fire-Ferret poster on the far right wall. The room had black, built-in shelves, a sleek writing table next to the floor-to-ceiling window, and a fuzzy white carpet that petrified Korra — because if she dropped something on it, she would feel horribly guilty for at least a week.

“You get to decorate it if you want.” The engineer began. “We can also go get some sparring equipment later on.”

“It’s perfect. Though I should warn you, it wont remain this clean for long.”

Asami’s eyes began to close into angry slits.

“Alright… alright. Don’t go glaring at me. I promise to keep my room as clean as I can.”

The older woman made her way to the shelves. She tugged one of its drawers and pulled out a bundle of clothes, “these should fit I think. You’ve lost some weight but I can fix it if it’s too loose.”

“These are for me?”

Asami’s cheeks began to redden, “I figured you’d come visit sometime so I had clothe for you just in case.”

“I really don’t know how to thank you.”

“Just having you here is enough.”


	2. Chapter 2

The sleep pants fit well enough. They hung low on her hips but were the perfect length, even the material was comfortable, which frankly, shouldn’t have been a surprise. Asami would never waste money on anything but the best.

The shirt was much less snug, but somehow softer than the bottoms. Korra ran her hands over it, marveling at it’s texture. With a sigh, she dropped her hands and left the room to find her friend. Asami was in the kitchen - donned in her pajamas - heating a pan over the stove. She looked up when Korra entered.  
  
"Hey, how do those fit?" she asked with a nod.  
  
"Good, you chose well. What are you doing?" Korra leaned against the counter, watching the process with interest.  
  
"I’m making popcorn. I have my own mover projector, so I was going to watch something. Did you want to join me?"  
  
"Sure," Korra eyed the stove, "but you know I’m a firebender, right? I can do this quicker and better" she pointed to the pan. Asami eyed it.  
  
"You’re probably right. There’s a bowl in that cabinet when you’re done. I’ll go set up the mover" It was barely a full minute later that Korra was dumping the popcorn into a large yellow bowl from the indicated cabinet and padded softly into the living room.

Asami had pulled down a screen on the one side if the room and was tinkering with a projector behind the love seat in the living room. She plopped herself on the furniture and watched her friend work. From where she was fitting, she could see the tiny inner workings of the machine.  
  
"How do you know what to do?" she wondered out loud. Asami glanced over at her with a smile.  
  
"That’s because I learned what to look for, which means," she closed a flap on the projector, "the mover’s ready!" She flicked the room’s lights off and launched herself over the back if the love seat, landing directly next to Korra. The projector flickered on to the screen and the opening credits began rolling.

Asami was quickly absorbed into the story, munching quietly on the popcorn in her lap as the hero pranced across the screen. Korra seemed to enjoy the action scenes. The engineer kept glancing over and finding her blue eyes glued to the screen. Occasionally, her gaze would wander over to Asami, who would catch her, forcing her to quickly look back to the mover, embarrassed.

It was one of the better recent movers. The Nuktuk series had heralded a new age of creativity and now people were reinterpreting the lives of previous Avatars like Yangchen or Roku. The one about Kyoshi had been Asami’s favorite, but she hadn’t chosen it in deference to Korra. She wasn’t sure if the loss of her past lives was still a sore subject, but it was probably best to just not go there.

She turned to Korra in the hope that she was as enraptured as she was, only to find that she had slumped over, asleep, against the love seat’s opposite armrest, her hand half supporting her drooping head. Asami took advantage of her friend’s inattention to really look at her. The events at the Air Temple Island had been too hectic for her to take in the minute changes and details of the Avatar.

She was thinner than she ever remembered; her muscle tone more defined. Zaheer’s poison had taken a lot out of her. She had always admired the confidence her friend had in her body and now, while it was slightly diminished, it was definitely making a comeback if the Air Temple was anything to go by. Asami pursed her lips. She was going to feed her up, no matter how bad her cooking was.  
  
"Hey, c’mon" She gave Korra’s shoulder a light shove, waking her. Korra blinked rapidly, confused.  
  
"What? Did I fall asleep?"  
  
"Yup and you’re too thin so I’m going to run off the mover and you’re going to eat"  
  
“‘Sami, you can’t cook”  
  
"Too bad, deal with it" She dragged her to the kitchen and guided her to a barstool. Asami rummaged around and came up with enough food for a loaded soup. The stove gave her trouble as she tried to light it. She yelped when she burned her finger and Korra laughed.  
  
"Let me" she demanded with a shove to Asami’s hip. She lit a fire on her finger and caught the gas. Together, they cut up the ingredients and mixed them in another clean pan. They continually got in each others way, reaching for spoons and knives, sending them into fits of embarrassed giggles. By the time they finished it was almost too late to eat, but Asami was adamant that Korra eat and set out bowls for both of them.  
  
"If I die because of this, I want it on record that you killed me"  
  
"Don’t be a baby"  
  
"No, I’ll be a corpse" Asami scoffed and took a spoonful of the soup.  
  
"This isn’t half bad" she commented in surprise. Korra laughed.  
  
"Maybe you won’t kill me if you cook every now and again"  
  
"Korra, this isn’t cooking"  
  
"Yeah, you’re right"


	3. Chapter 3

Asami must have been sitting on the floor of the apartment for more than a few minutes now. It wasn’t like she had planned to come from an exhausting wedding party and sit here either. She had told herself on the Sato-Mobile ride over that she would rush to bed the moment the door unlocked. But here she was and here was Korra. 

The Avatar was asleep on the couch, an arm outstretched beside her face, the other rested lazily on her stomach. She hadn’t even bothered to change her clothes. Her boots had been discarded at the foot of the couch and the arm wraps where in middle of falling off the coffee table. 

She could think of several reasons why she had to march down to her room and have the sleep she needed but as her green eyes regarded the person in front of her all of the reasons were brushed off as unimportant. 

The slow rise and fall of Korra’s chest was enough to calm her. It was surreal how much at peace she felt whenever the other woman was near. Moments like this caused her to think about Korra and the effect she had on people. Did others feel the same amount of tranquility she felt when they were near her? No. If anything they felt anxious. Korra had a knack of worrying everyone in her life, her included, but for her it was different. Was it worry she felt? She wouldn’t call it that. She trusted Korra, she always had. 

She hadn’t noticed when the sky-blue eyes opened. The eyes were soft as they searched her own.

Asami released a shaky breathe, “I… I just got back. Came to check if you were okay.”

“How was the party?” Korra began to get up. She rubbed her eyes as a small yawn escaped her.

“It was fine. I didn’t think I would have to do networking in a wedding but apparently my job never stops.” Korra lowered her hands to her. A tug later and she was on her feet. “Did you have dinner? I don’t think I left anything prepared.”

“Mako and I had dinner at Kwong’s.”

“Oh.” She wasn’t expecting the drop her in stomach. It must have shown because Korra’s eyes widened. 

“Wu came with us.” The Avatar added quickly. “I swear he has a thing for Mako. Every time he lost his attention he would say something really stupid to make Mako angry at him.”

“Yeah, Mako can’t seem to shake him off.”

“I think it’s good for him, he’s finally learning to be patient.”

“You think so? Mako will always be Mako.”

“That’s very true.”

They were silent for a moment.

Korra bent down to retrieve her boots and arm wraps, “You’ve had a long day, you must be tired.”

“I am.” It was a lie, but technically she wasn’t lying, she had been tired at some point during the evening but now it had dissipated. Dishonesty wasn’t something she was used to but she couldn’t just say ‘just being near you makes me all giddy inside’. Did she just use the word giddy? And to describe being around Korra?

“You’ll need all the energy you can get with Varrick around.”

“You’re telling me. He’s not even in this room and I already feel drained.”

“How the are plans coming along?”

“I sit by my desk sketching endlessly while he comes up with ways to get his thought process going. He was upside down for three hours today, not to mention hitting his head with a shoe.” 

“Sounds like you’ve grown used to him.” Korra laughed, probably more out of relief than humor.

—

“Korra.” Asami’s voice resonated through the apartment.

The engineered had just returned from a business partner’s wedding. She had left earlier that morning after an emergency radio call from Varrick and had not returned since. Apparently, too much hot pepper was bad for brainstorming. 

Warm feet met the cold floor.

She popped her head inside Asami’s room, “Yeah?”

“In here.”

She walked inside toward the direction of the voice. 

Asami was inside her walk-in-closet currently trying to part with her dress. It wasn’t new territory for Korra, she had known the other girl for quite sometime and had even shared a bathroom in Air Temple Island during the police investigation.

“Having a little trouble?”

The figure’s head moved up and down from within the bundle, which could only mean she was nodding. Asami’s arms were outstretched above her, the dress restricting any kind of movement. “The… ah… what’s it called? On the…the…thing…zipper! The zipper got caught on my hair.”

“Yup, I can see that.”

“Do you mind?”

“Here.” Korra carefully led Asami out of the cramped area. She searched around for the cursed zipper only to realize that it was probably inside along with the rest of the engineer’s hair. “I’m going to have to take the dress off.”

“Oh…alright then.”

Korra began to tug on the fabric but a soft whimper stopped her, “Sorry, it’s really stuck isn’t it?”

“Yeah.”

One thing was to look around for a zipper, another was to help your friend undress. Now, that had never happened between them. She took the fabric in her hands, this time trying her best not to pull as hard. 

Asami’s underwear was crimson and the lace that made up most of it had several intricate designs. The toned stomach that followed was a surprise. She knew the older girl kept in shape but the gentle exterior had always said otherwise. 

She had never thought about how Asami’s body looked and right now she should really not be looking at it as intently as she had been. 

She was one hundred percent sure Asami knew she had taken more time than necessary to pull the dress up but she had remained silent nonetheless. The beating in her ear had increased exponentially in the last few seconds and she didn’t know why. 

No, she knew why. It wasn’t every day that she got to see just how perfect the engineer’s body was. Her face was burning, she could feel it even in the tips of her ears. The matching bra and its contents were enough to render her silent, if she weren’t already.

The red slips opened slightly as stream of fresh air rushed in. Korra held on to the dress, her eyes too occupied with the flush on Asami’s cheeks.

“Restraining my hair continues to be one of the best ideas I’ve ever had. I should have just clipped it down for the wedding. It just gets in the way.” The engineer walked closer. She leaned down and felt around the fabric for the zipper. Her hair was still tangled.

The toned abs contorted in a way that Korra found to be extraordinarily sexy. It didn’t help that by bending Asami had more than exposed her chest in the most proper way possibly. If she wasn’t blushing before, she was certainly doing it now. 

“I like your hair like this.”

“Caught in a zipper?”

“Yes. I mean, no. Down is better. It’s pretty.” The fact that the floor hadn’t swallowed her whole was a miracle.

Asami looked up at her for a moment, a moment too long. The locks of hair were freed a second later. “There we go.” 

“Oh thank the spirits!”

“Thanks for freeing me.”

“Anytime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One is utterly oblivious while the other is in too deep.


	4. Chapter 4

Naga didn’t usually get to have nice strolls around the city, but Korra was beginning to make a point of it. Naga was her first best friend and to start neglecting that relationship would be an absolute travesty. It wasn’t as if she got nothing from it either. Since Naga knew the city so well, Korra could clear her mind and not think at all.

Which frankly, was what she wanted most at the moment. Since the day Asami had gotten her hair stuck in her dress, she was all the Avatar could think of. Well, she thought about her all the time anyways, but now the thoughts were different. Now she knew what her friend looked like under those flowing expensive clothes she usually wore. She knew that hard muscle was hidden under soft inviting curves and it was almost too much knowledge.

Knowing she was attracted to Asami was one thing, but it was quite another to know what to do about it. Which she didn’t. Naga skidded into an unexpected stop. Confused, Korra leaned over in her saddle to see around the polar bear dog’s massive head. A young girl, no older than five, was grinning up at the massive animal and making grabby hands. Naga looked over her shoulder, at a loss. Korra laughed and slid off the saddle with grace and knelt down in front of the girl.  
  
"Hi" she grinned widely. The girl giggled and waved her small hand.  
  
"Hello. Can I pet your doggie?" she asked biting her lip.  
  
"For good manners, yes. This is Naga, she’s a polar bear dog. She was born wild" Korra explained as her friend ducked her head to be within reach of the girl. Naga licked a wet stripe up the girl’s cheek, sending her into a fit of giggles.

The sight filled Korra up. It reminded her of when he was a kid and Naga grew faster than she did, but the only thing the monster puppy wanted was to play after tiny floating balls of water. She hadn’t known Naga when she was that small, but the imagery was still there.  
  
"Liu! _Liu_! Where are you?! _Liu_!” A man ran down the street towards them ad full speed. At the sound of her name, the young girl turned around, her grin still just as wide.  
  
"Daddy!" The man scooped her up into a crushing hug, his face buried in her neck.  
  
"You had me so worried. Don't go running off again" he whispered into her hair. He turned towards Korra and held out his hand.  
  
"Thank you so much for- wait, are the _Avatar_?” he snarled. Confused by his tone of voice, she nodded slowly, her guard going up.  
  
"Yeah I am" His face contorted in rage.  
  
"Stay away from her!"  
  
"What? I wasn’t-"  
  
"I don’t care! You’re the worst Avatar in _history_! You even lost us the rest of the Avatars in the Southern Revolution!”  
  
“‘Revolution’-?”  
  
"Stay away!" Holding his daughter, he marched down the street, back the way he came.  
  
"Bye Naga!" Liu called over her father’s shoulder. Naga barked back and wagged her tail. Korra sighed and scratched the ear closest to her.  
  
"At least you made a friend" Unwilling to chance anymore encounters that might run the same course, the two went home. Back at the apartment they shared with Asami, Naga immediately sat herself in front of the floor to ceiling windows and wagged her tail excitedly. Korra went to the kitchen for a piece of fruit and stood next to her, munching absently. Barely five minutes later Asami came through the front door.  
  
"Hey, you two. What have you been up to all day?" she asked conversationally as she dropped her briefcase on the floor beside the loves seat. Naga barked twice as if that would sum up the whole day. The engineer laughed and looked to Korra for clarification.  
  
"Just a walk" she mumbled. Even though she was still facing outwards towards the city, she knew Asami had one eyebrow up, skeptical.  
  
"Just a walk, huh?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Why doesn’t it sound like it? Did something happen?" A gentle hand touched her shoulder and suddenly she was looking in to emerald depths. Her heart skipped a beat at their proximity. This whole ‘crush’ thing was really inconvenient.  
  
"I don’t know, it was all fine until this girl got separated from her dad so she could pet Naga - which was fine - and he came over and started yelling at me about how I was the worst Avatar and how I lost my connection to my past lives" she shrugged. Asami unhesitatingly pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Korra, he was a dick, forget about him"  
  
"But he’s right! I did lose my connection!" The engineer held her shoulders at arms length.  
  
"How is that _possibly_ your fault? It was ripped out of you by a man hellbent on destroying the world!”  
  
"But doesn’t it make me weaker?" Asami gaped at her openly causing Korra to frown in confusion and self consciousness.  
  
"You? _Weaker_? That’s a load of crap and you know it. That was you alone when you defeated Vaatu. That was you alone when you defeated Amon. That was you alone - and the airbenders - who defeated Zaheer. That was _you_. All they can offer you is the wisdom from their lives, and that’s something you can gain simply by living your own. They don’t make you the Avatar, _you_ do” The speech rang in the air between them and Korra’s cheeks were burning. Fire raged in Asami’s eyes and the sight made the Avatar’s heart beat in her ears.  
  
"Thank you" she mumbled.  
  
"You’re welcome. Now I’m calling Narook’s and we’re going to have seaweed noodles because they’re your favorite and you need cheering up" Asami declared. Korra laughed as the other woman moved to the kitchen where the phone waited and gave Naga’s shoulder a pat. She sat down on the love seat and just made herself comfortable when Asami sat down beside her and began relaying the events of her day.

The waning light from the sun streamed through the windows and caught her eyes at the most perfect angle possible. They shone light Earth Nation gemstones that might have once belonged to the royal family. Korra understood why they coveted them and never allowed anyone close, because then they might see their beauty and spirit them away.

She swallowed. She was saved by the door buzzer, signaling the arrival of their food. The engineer grinned.  
  
"Race you to the door" she challenged. The two were off like shots, their competitive natures immediately taking over. In the end, they reached the door at about the same time, confusing the poor delivery man as to why they were racing towards him. Korra took the food while Asami paid and they were back up in the love seat only moments later. The second her mouth closed around the noodles, the Avatar was in heaven. She moaned loudly in satisfaction and earned a laugh from her friend.  
  
"You are such a dork" she giggled.  
  
"Hey, I’m a homebody at heart and this stuff’s the real deal" Korra argued. Asami giggled again and jabbed her playfully in the ribs with her elbow. Naga whined loudly at their feet. She had eaten, but she was used to sharing meals. Korra rolled her eyes and held out a significant amount of her food which the polar bear dog quickly lapped up.  
  
"You know there’s no right way to be the Avatar, right?" Asami said slowly. Korra turned to face her, caught off guard. "Everything is guess work so there’s no such thing as a right answer. You shouldn’t compare yourself to the past Avatars. They’ve all done plenty of stupid things because they were human, just like you are. People like to forget that you aren’t some crazy powerful spirit. You’re allowed to make mistakes" She slurped up some noodles and stared placidly at the Avatar. Korra smiled and nodded.  
  
"You’re probably right"  
  
"I’m always right"  
  
"Don’t start getting a big head _now_ ”


End file.
